


Fumbling Through the Gray

by SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided wildehopps, Regret, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: What do you when your partner confesses that they love you...and you don't feel the same?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaronPuddinPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronPuddinPaws/gifts).



> once again Andy is to blame for this. he was talking about one-sided wildehopps and i decided to let him send me a prompt for it. this hurt me a lot to write, but i think it's good for me to write stuff that is out of my comfort zone every now and then. so here we are. also i never post this much, what am i doing?? lol. the prompt was a one-sided love prompt, "is there any part of you, deep down, that might love me back?"

“I love you.”  
  
Judy almost spilled her coffee on herself when she jerked from the statement, clutching the cup close to her before her eyes flew over to her partner, surprised violet meeting solemn green. “I’m sorry, what?”  
  
Nick sighed as he slid his sunglasses down to hide his eyes, keeping his expression neutral as he turned his head to look out at the street, his grip on the steering wheel of the police car tightening. “I know you heard me, Fluff. Those big ears of yours don’t miss anything.”

She flinched back into her seat, fiddling with the lid of her cup as she bit her lip, searching for something to say. Anything. How was she supposed to react to this? She’d never been confessed to before, all the bucks back in Bunnyburrow had thought her strange for wanting to be a police officer instead of settling down. And goodness knew she hadn’t had any time to date when she had moved to the city. And Nick...he was her best friend. Her partner, the one mammal she could tell anything to. They were close, they’d been asked if they were dating before but...she’d never actually considered the possibility.

Until now. But…

“Why...are you telling me this?” Her ears fell down her back, her eyes darting away from his, unable to look at him. She clutched at her cup like it was the only thing holding her down in this moment, and maybe it was.

“It seemed like as good a time as any,” the fox grumbled out, and when she chanced a look over at him her heart broke at the way his shoulders seemed so tense, the corners of his mouth drawn down.

She couldn’t stand it, she reached over to him to clutch at the sleeve of his uniform. “Nick, look, I...I’m flattered, I really am, but--”

“I know.” He sighed and looked over at her, his sunglasses still hiding his eyes but she knew from the way his mouth was held that he was hurting. “And it’s fine, really. I don’t expect anything from you, you know that. I just…” He sighed and ran a paw over his ears, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I thought you deserved to know.”

“I’m sorry.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked back against them fiercely. Now was not the time for her to get emotional, damn it.

But he noticed and he reached towards her, his paw stopping right before it touched her face, as if he couldn’t decide if he should or not. He huffed softly and pulled back, taking his shades off to rub at his eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you, I just...I wanted to tell you before it was too late.”

Too late? What was he talking about? “I don’t understand.”

“You will. Later. But, Carrots, I have to know.” He did touch her then, reaching over to take her paw in his as he looked at her earnestly, his eyes searching hers. “Is there any part of you, deep down, that might love me back?”

She stared back at him, mouth open, trying to form a coherent thought. Could she love him? If she tried, really hard, if she searched herself, would she find even a little tiny part of her that could be in love with him? If she was honest with herself, she had considered what it would be like to date him. And while it would overall be a pleasant experience, there was a part of her, deep down, that knew it wouldn’t work out. She loved him, yes, but....

“No,” she whispered, feel her heart breaking as she watched his expression falter and slowly break down. “I wish I could.” She bowed her head, holding her coffee cup to her chest to try to keep herself from falling apart. “I’m so sorry.”

There was silence in the car for a few moments before he sighed and let go of her paw. She looked up to see him turn his attention back to the road, gripping the wheel as he turned back onto the road. “Alright, then.”

A flash of fear went through her heart and she found herself reaching out to him. Had she just made a mistake? Should she have said, to keep him by her side? The very idea that she might lose his friendship after this was something she just could not bear. “Nick--”

“Before you go working yourself up into a tiffy, I’m not going to leave you.” He glanced over at her, giving her a half-smile despite the sadness in his eyes. “You were my friend first, and I would be an idiot to let you go just because of this.” He reached over to ruffle the fur between her ears, making her sputter with protest. “Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

She laughed weakly, smoothing down her fur before taking a drink of her coffee. It was cold now. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Just...give me a few days to nurse my poor broken heart, okay, Fluff? Then I’ll be good as new, I promise.” But even as he said this she could see how much this was really hurting him. And she hated herself for it.

She made herself smile and nod anyways, not wanting him to worry anymore than he already was. “Yeah, I can do that. But you better not ignore me completely.”

“I would never.” The shared a chuckled that neither of their hearts were in.

* * *

Later that night after their shift was over Judy waved to Nick as he walked down the street, heading for the train that would take him to his apartment. She made herself keep the smile on her face as she headed the opposite way, towards somewhere she knew she could find comfort. She stopped in front of the little shop and gathered herself, vowing that she would not break down first thing. Then she opened the door and entered.

The bell rung and voice from the back called, “Sorry, we’re closed!”

“Gid?”

The shorter fox poked his out, a look of surprise on his face when he saw who it was. “Mizz Judy, I wasn’t expectin’ you.” The look quickly changed to concern as he walked closer to her. “Is everything alright? Ya look upset.” 

Her vow to herself was thrown out the window as she felt the tears she’d been holding back all day break through, falling down her cheeks. She threw herself at the baker, burying her face in his apron as she wept, her wrapping around him as she sought the comfort she so desperately needed.

Gideon quickly wrapped his arms around her as well, one paw rubbing her back gently while the other stroked her ears. “Shh, easy now, easy. I gotcha, it’s gonna be okay.”

“I messed up today, Gid,” she sobbed, burrowing into his warmth as her body slowly relaxed against him. “I hurt Nick! I feel like such a jerk!” She sobbed again, shuddering as the memory of his broken expression flashed across her mind.

“It can’t be all that bad, can it?” He gently pushed her back as one paw came up to wipe away her tears. “What happened?”

“He...he told me that he loved me!” She buried her face in her paws, not noticing how his paws froze. 

“And...what did you say?”

She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes and her nose. “The truth. I don’t love him like that. But did I do the right thing? He looked so hurt and...and I hate myself for doing that to him.” She almost started weeping again but she managed to hold it together. “But I couldn’t lie to him. I just couldn’t. He doesn’t deserve that.”

It was quiet for a moment before a gently paw cupped her face, tilting it up. The warm smile of her friend greeted her, his blue eyes kind and soft. “Then that’s all that matters. Yer still gonna be important to him, Mizz Judy. That ain’t gonna change.”

“So you think I did the right thing?” she asked, leaning into his touch as her hopeful eyes searched his.

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her and starting to lead her to the back of the shop. “I do. Now how ‘bout I getcha some cookies? Maybe some coffee?”

“Cocoa would be better.”

“Cocoa it is.”

She sighed and leaned into her friend, deciding to let him take care of her tonight. Tomorrow she would give Nick some space for his healing process, then hopefully everything would be back to normal.


End file.
